omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratboy Genius
Character Synopsis Ratboy Genius 'is the the titular protagonist of Ratboy Genius.Throughout the series he is seen having adventures with his friends and building parts of his kingdom. In Ratboy Dreams Minecraft, he wakes in a strange blocky land, finding out he is in Minecraft and it’s later revealed that this strange world is a result of Ratboy Genius‘s excessive Dreams Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: '''The Ratboy Genius '''Name: '''Ratboy Genius, The King '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown (It's never stated how old Ratboy Genius actually is) Classification: 'Rat King, Dimension Traveler, Dreamer '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elongation (His main ability is the power to stretch his limbs in numerous ways), Dream Manipulation (Capable of turning dreams into a reality. Minecraft is Ratboy's dream, of which he can alter), Reality Warping (Retroactively changed all of Minecraft), Creation (Can spawn thinga such as entire worlds into being), Energy Manipulation (Gathered and manipulated the energy from the Cosmic Thunderbolt), Density Manipulation (Able to dilate or amp the level of density), Time Paradox Immunity (Alterations in the Space-Time Continuum's history have no effect on Ratboy), Shapeshifting (Altered his appearances to match that of a fish), Weather Manipulation (His nightmares caused massive storms and flooding across Minecraft), Gravity Manipulation (Able to change the level of gravity in a surrounding location), Matter Manipulation (Can convert objects in seperate states of matter, such as turning the Cosmic Thunderbolt from solid to energy), Omnipresence within his Dream Dimension 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Killed a group of Fish Legion, who have an absolute command over the Space-Time Continuum. It’s revealed in ''Ratboy Dreams Minecraft and Little King John that his dream is what created King John’s Dimension. Is stated to be one with the entirety of his dream Dimension. Fought the Big Boss Fish, who’s Cosmic Thunderbolt attack is potentially create new universes. His nightmares threatened to destroy the entirety of King John’s Dimension in The Flood) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Able to physically cross from his Dream Universe to his kingdom, which existed in another dimension in minutes. Able to fight Big Boss Fish, who traverses dimensions and destroys them in short timeframes. Blitzed Fish Legions, who casually traverse the Galaxy). 'Omnipresent '''within Dreams (His existence is stated to be one with Little king John’s home dimension, which was also a byproduct of his dreaming) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Oneshot the Fish Legion, who effectively have full governance over Space and Time. Damaged the Big Fish Boss, Who destroys universes and survives their destruction with ease. Creates entire universes with his dreams) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Equal to Little King John, who can survive universal anomalies. His essence is one with the entire Dream Universe) 'Stamina: High Range: Multi-Universal '(Has the ability to traverse across many dimensions) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Rules an entire kingdom. Can built complex machines such as cross-dimensional spaceships and can formaulate complicates plans such as opening holes in Space and Time to align connections between dimensions. Has studied the universe and other dimensions for years) '''Weaknesses: Prefers not to fight battles unless nessary. Hates getting lost Other Attributes List of Equipment: ''' * '''Cross-Dimensional Spaceship: Ratboy’s signiture ship, which has the ability to cross the entire multiverse across multiple dimensions. It serves as another residence for Ratboy and his crew, when outside his kingdom Notable Attacks/Techniques: * “'Dreaming”: '''Through entering a state of being called Dreaming, Ratboy can create entire universes from nothing. This state also effects other dimensions, as shown when his nightmares caused massive anomalies in Little King John’s Dimension, which even threatened to destroy said universe of it continued to occcur Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Ratboy Genius Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Cartoons Category:Elongation Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Density Controllers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 2